


Practice Makes Perfect

by faith_7



Category: Girls und Panzer, ガールズ&パンツァー
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_7/pseuds/faith_7





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amazon.co.jp 限定版ガールズ&パンツァー 第2次ハートフル・タンク・ディスク』の絵柄](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/241465) by GIRLS und PANZER Film Project. 



 

……雖然大洗學園的水手制服充滿懷舊風味，但果然還是穿習慣的戰車夾克比較舒適。  
帳篷裡，換好衣服的大吉嶺一邊思索，一邊回憶某位穿起水手制服可愛地使人發笑的對象。  
想到這個人就覺得不得不先去確認一下。  
至於是確認什麼，只有天知道了。  
大吉嶺走往桑德斯的隊長帳篷，在心裡對自己說，也許只是想給予一個武運昌隆的祝福，畢竟這可是對方第一次聯合作戰，身為有經驗者也應負起同等義務，穩定同伴隊長的軍心。

 

「——妳在做什麼？」  
「——61、62……——看不就知道了嗎？65、66……」  
就是看了也不知道才問的。  
走進桑德斯隊長的帳篷，卻發現本人早已換上T-shirt和短褲——這讓原本想好很多調侃水手服少女的大叔笑話的她有些失望——汗水浸濕衣領，顯然已從事這個看不出所以然的運動有段時間了。  
地面鋪著富有彈性的個人式體操軟墊，躺在上面的凱伊，雙手放在頭顱後，有節奏地做著仰臥起坐。  
「為什麼要在討論會之前……」  
「大吉嶺，過來幫我。」  
疑問被打斷，但隱約知道幫忙是什麼意思，所以她囁嚅幾句後便走到凱伊身側，稍微撫順黑色裙擺，一屁股坐在那人平坦硬實的肚子。  
坐姿自然是符合淑女教養的端莊，併攏膝蓋遮掩引人遐想的因子，挺直的背脊無論何時都不因挫敗而曲折。  
「——不是坐那裡。」凱伊轉了下眼睛，雖然大吉嶺身材纖細，但最近總覺得變重不少，被坐在肚子上讓她有點難以呼吸，說話也變得斷斷續續。「是、坐我的小腿——跨坐，雙手壓我的膝蓋。」  
「但我覺得坐這裡比較舒服。」  
「大吉嶺——」臉龐漲紅快要呼不上空氣的凱伊發誓，這女人再不從她的肚子下來，她會在下一秒立刻把人扭倒在地。  
「好吧。」大吉嶺看來相當委屈，正準備慢條斯理移動位置，但不忘提醒：「要求別人幫忙不該是這種態度，凱伊隊長。」  
「Damn, woman！」凱伊幾乎要跳起來抓住這個使人發狂的紅衣隊長，但聽到那人傳來的頑皮輕笑聲，讓她最後只是苦笑地拍了下緊翹臀部以示懲罰。「Hurry up！」  
「妳不該打我屁股，」大吉嶺皺起眉頭，確保自己穩當地跨坐在凱伊的小腿，雙手在大腿上施力，義正詞嚴地指責：「這一點也不紳士。」  
「也許當妳是個真正的淑女後，我也會變成紳士。」  
70、71……凱伊一邊回嘴，一邊繼續動起身體，試圖完成仰臥起坐的目標。  
雄辯滔滔的大吉嶺當然不會在口頭的針鋒相對中輕易認輸，本能地想要回擊一些有智慧的言語，但礙於上上下下活動身骨的凱伊相當有力，她發現光是要好好壓住桑德斯的隊長就有些耗費體能。

 

更別提還有其他侵蝕意志力的誘惑。  
大腿肌膚滑膩細緻，底下蘊含的肌肉和力量依舊能化成堅實線條，透過掌心與指尖熱切地傳來心口，大吉嶺抿緊下唇，想起了跟純潔的運動無關、某個也能盡情感受底下軀體的隱密時刻。  
凱伊真是有一副好身材。例如那天晚上，濱海公路旁的觀海飯店裡，她跨坐在大吉嶺身上，床舖因兩人重量而凹陷，凱伊一口氣脫去T-Shirt，肩胛骨的起伏和手臂線條健美地使人驚嘆。  
透過飯店浪漫微暗的燈光，在大吉嶺眼前盈盈發亮的膚色，烘托著落在飽滿胸前那微捲的金髮……以及，掙脫內衣拘束後的圓挺胸型。  
至今還能清楚描述，掌握在手中時，幾如白雪的細棉柔軟。

 

「98、99……——」凱伊一個使力，讓分神的大吉嶺來不及反應，身體被整個往上抬然後落於她懷裡。「100！」  
伴隨100的目標，是調皮地唇瓣相觸的大大聲響。  
「100下足夠嗎？」  
「只是想舒緩緊繃的情緒，100下就夠了。」  
被修長雙臂緊鎖懷中，臉頰枕於汗水溼濡的胸前衣料，如果是過去的大吉嶺應該會皺起眉，會微笑地宣告距離的必要，並在轉身後浮現嫌惡表情，將不懂規矩的此人視為拒絕往來的對象。  
如今的大吉嶺卻想不起這樣的事。  
已經習慣凱伊的汗水，能數出她在亢奮後急促的心跳數，她比之常人更高的體熱，以及籠罩鼻息間的特殊氣味——大吉嶺甚至習慣以如此不舒坦的姿勢睡去，然後滿身酸疼地醒來。  
在僅剩獨自一人的早晨，昨晚的如夢似幻都停留在無人可知的夜裡，白天的她會轉轉僵硬脖子，向關心詢問的同學或後輩溫和地回答，要小心不良睡姿所導致的後果。  
「會緊張嗎……桑德斯的隊長大人？」  
大吉嶺闔起眼輕聲呢喃，放在凱伊左胸上的手被另一個大些的掌心包覆，指結間的硬繭像專屬於此人的標記，如火如炬烙印在所觸及的每吋肌膚上。  
「稍微有一點吧……畢竟大學隊裡有我的前輩。不過比起緊張，不如說是興奮地發抖呢。」  
「聯合作戰很有趣哦，我可以確定地向妳保證。」  
「我想也是。能跟我們的戰車數量比擬的學校很少，真理高中先前又不是很喜歡我們，所以一直沒機會玩聯合作戰。」凱伊只花了三分之一的心神在對話，其他更多的感官和專注，早已落在不知不覺深入鮮紅夾克裡、猖狂地探索肌膚的左手。  
而大吉嶺允許她的冒犯。甚至以一道誘人的低微嘆息，讚揚她的大膽進攻。  
「大吉嶺……」凱伊親了她的臉頰，唇瓣來到唇角，清澈好聽的嗓音與氣息共同撫過迎接她的雙唇。  
她們開始吻著，先是細膩地一一舔過唇線，與舌尖小小的咬噬糾纏，再來逐漸熱烈而熟稔，佔有著過去無數次彼此許諾的親密。  
大吉嶺必須咬著下唇，才能壓抑令人害臊的低鳴，那隻探入衣服後無阻礙地滑至胸脯的手，實在過於有技巧，特別是當凱伊的大拇指輕劃乳首時，無可辯駁的挺立事實帶來另一種刺激的顫慄。

 

「妳來找我有什麼目的嗎？」  
「目的……？」  
「擔心我嗎？」笑了笑，凱伊親上她的眼簾，是溫柔而感激的吻。「妳想照顧我的心情嗎，大吉嶺隊長？」  
「……我不知道。」大吉嶺抬起頭，屏除所有讓她身體酥軟的感覺，坦率地直視那雙微笑的藍眼。「我不知道為什麼會來……我不認為妳會害怕。」  
我也不認為妳需要我來提醒什麼。  
「對妳而言，即使是第一次的作戰也不會真的毫無經驗吧？畢竟桑德斯的模擬戰術是數一數二的多樣化。」  
我也不知道為什麼會走來這裡，會覺得所有作戰運作前必須先來找妳。  
大吉嶺頓了頓，總是自信滿滿的神態，流露出罕見的不確信感。「妳會喜歡……我過來找妳嗎？」  
比起戰車比賽，比起投入戰車道的這數年間、已模擬過數百數千次的勝負優劣，有某些東西是絕對無法事先研究出來的——例如大吉嶺和凱伊的關係。  
例如她和她的親暱交際。  
例如，她想起她時，偶爾會心口發疼的瞬間。  
——忽然，凱伊嘆了口氣。  
「My girl」她緊抱大吉嶺，語調平靜柔和，因激動而微抖的手臂並未展現使人疼痛的力道，隱忍著打從心裡想要吶喊的爆發情緒。「我很喜歡妳來找我。」  
我很喜歡妳。凱伊的告白非常孩子氣，但她的擁抱，她的聲音，她說話時淺淺微笑的穩重嘴角，無一不充滿成熟的魅力。  
就像那天晚上，她們第一次的同床共度。  
大吉嶺深吸一口氣，尚未察覺即被安撫下來的忐忑內心，獲得了終極的平靜，她想，也許來凱伊的帳篷不是為了凱伊，而是為了自己也不一定。

 

「——那麼，趁還有點時間。」一手放在大吉嶺的臀部，將一頭霧水的她抬高成跪坐姿勢，凱伊展露了燦爛無比、陽光開朗的笑容，另一手迅速地解開鮮紅夾克的釦子。  
啪啪啪，大吉嶺還沒回過神來，釦子便全被解開了，運動型一件式內衣洩漏在漂亮的藍眸裡。  
「凱伊——」  
「撩起妳的裙子，大吉嶺。」凱伊的左手撫劃大吉嶺的左腿，別過頭，輕輕吻著敏感的大腿內側。「我喜歡妳現在這個樣子，穿著我最喜歡的……紅色的制服。」  
被意想不到的愛語和落在腿邊的親吻弄得胸口燥亂，大吉嶺自認為是個意志堅定的人，但是，凱伊簡直是耳邊引人墮落的惡魔。「如果……有人進來的話……」  
「妳以為聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長大人能通行無阻，就代表其他人也有一樣特權嗎？」慣於各式運動的粗糙大手伸進底褲，捏緊大吉嶺的臀肉，像是不滿為祕密情人安排的特殊待遇並沒被放在心上。「應該不用我說，桑德斯最注重保密工作——」  
「——即使曾被大洗間諜入侵？」  
「那不一樣。」凱伊笑了，並不在乎這件事被拿來調侃，但她立即恢復正經神色，凝視大吉嶺那雙微微泛著水氣的碧藍眼瞳。「我說最後一次，大吉嶺，撩起妳的裙子，不然……」  
「不然……？」大吉嶺輕聲而笑，雖然不喜歡被威脅，但對於凱伊在如此情況下的威脅，她倒是很有興趣撥冗聽聽。  
凱伊挑起眉。「不然，我怕自己動手會弄皺它。」  
大吉嶺轉了下眼睛。「無賴。」  
「這叫務實。」囂張無畏的桑德斯隊長，用指尖勾下大吉嶺的底褲，那雙銳利的碧藍色眼睛明明看著這一幕，卻毫無制止的聲音或動作，於是倍受鼓舞的侵犯者再次親吻著、挑逗地輕舔大腿內側，甚至咬上一口，齒尖磨劃細緻嫩肉。「裙子，Now。」  
能聞到那股動情味道。  
打從大吉嶺跨坐腿上，凱伊就知道她抿緊下唇時在想著什麼，她微溼的眼角在看著什麼，她愈發緊繃、逐漸夾緊的下半身代表什麼。

 

接著，沒有再聽到大吉嶺的回話。  
只有纖白的手來到黑色裙擺，細長完美的指尖挾著百褶裙的皺摺。  
撩高，毫無保留。  
已被懈至膝蓋的底褲，無法完成它保護隱私的任務，讓閃著銀絲的金色祕密洩漏無疑。凱伊挺起上半身，望著那彷彿有意識被觀賞著而甦生、隨大吉嶺的呼吸起伏一起上下微動的私處。  
「大吉嶺——」  
凱伊的話沒有說完，沒有被允許說完。那隻原本抬起黑色學生裙的手，壓著她的頭來到腿間，強調沒有聊天的閒情逸致。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「大吉嶺大人！」野外，各校學生聚在一起，大家還在等著大洗將臨時軍情室的帳篷整理好，薔薇果的聲音便穿透營區，讓每個想聽或不想聽的學生都能聽得一清二楚。「您怎麼還沒換好衣服？可是、剛才明明看到您換好了才去找桑德斯的隊長……？」  
正在套著外套的凱伊突兀地停止動作。  
「咳，薔薇果，」大吉嶺的聲音雖不高昂，但在戲劇性地全員靜默的營區中，還是有著字字清晰的效果，而凱伊這時總算繼續完成穿衣。「妳聽過這句格言嗎？就是——……嗯……」  
所有人都屏息以待，想知道哪位偉人聖賢曾說出能讓人逃過宇宙最大尷尬場景的格言。  
橙黃白毫坐在旁邊哈哈乾笑，她想要催眠自己其實正身處九霄雲外、在任何地方都好，就是不要待在這裡。而正跟真理高中、桑德斯高中的射擊手交換方針和情報的阿薩姆，露出了〝我完全不認識那兩人〞的表情，狀絕地逃避了現實。  
「哦，我知道了，是熟能生巧（practice makes perfect）、對吧！大吉嶺大人常說的！」  
「沒錯，妳說得很對，所以我……去找了桑德斯的隊長練習。」  
練習穿衣服嗎？聽得很清楚，卻完全聽不明白的一群人，開始聒噪地討論起聖葛羅莉安娜隊長大人的致勝法寶，畢竟是強校之一，所行所為一定有其道理。特別是在此之前與其毫無交情的知波單高中，看起來更嚴謹認真地抄寫著強校隊長的睿智發言。  
桑德斯高中的亞理莎則噴出一口可樂，凱伊趕忙拍拍她的背。

 

「原來如此，那麼大吉嶺隊長，不知何時能與我知波單也做幾場練習？」純白無瑕的西隊長，本來還以為對方難以親近——畢竟曾被那樣不留情面惡狠狠地訓斥過——現在逮到精進的機會倒是躍躍欲試。  
但凱伊一把攬住她的肩膀，哈哈笑著，把她二話不說地帶離現場。「要練習賽的話，我們桑德斯隨時有空哦。Anytime you want！」  
「隨、隨時嗎？哦——凱伊閣下，您真是如傳聞中的大方熱情！讓我們一起砥礪奮進吧！」  
「Okay、Okay！」  
此時，大洗的隊長從帳篷裡探出頭。「那個、已經可以進來了……倒不如說，為什麼大家都不進來？」  
「好了，各位，進去討論吧。」大吉嶺抓到機會，趕緊拍手示意聖葛羅莉安娜的學生們，正事開始了，不要分心。  
「等等、西隊長呢？桑德斯的隊長把我們家隊長帶到哪裡去了？」  
「是暗殺行動嗎？果然桑德斯的人不可信賴！」  
知波單的學生群不知道為什麼湧起騷動。  
亞理莎雙手一攤走進帳篷。「我不管了，我什麼都不知道。」  
「我不認識她們，相信我。」阿薩姆直到走進帳篷前，依然努力地跟別人宣誓，自己誰也不認識。  
橙黃白毫看著手錶，思考什麼時候才能回家。  
還沒作戰前已經疲倦不堪，心靈上。

 

 

 

The End


End file.
